Resolution
by sweetdreams-sunnymornings
Summary: Ranger and Stephanie finally have their "someday." Sad but beautiful, Babe HEA but Cupcakes might like it too? Character death, of sorts. Complete


**standard fanfic disclaimers**

**This story is set in JE"s world/ books' world, NOT in my Mercenary Ranger world.**

**WARNING:** sad & weird! Character deaths, in a way! HEA guaranteed.

You'll like it, babes especially but maybe Cupcakes too, who knows? Obviously takes place prior to H. Sandy...

* * *

**Resolution—at last!**

**.**

**The woman sat in a rocking chair** on the veranda at the old age home. She enjoyed the warm June sunshine on her shoulders and the bright clear light made her needlework easier to see. There was hint of salt in the sea breeze and the hydrangeas were in brilliant blue and rose bloom. The woman smiled a little, content in her life and her age. Still beautiful at age 89, her hair still softly curly, though silver-white now, not glossy brown, her eyes as blue as ever, Stephanie Plum had the face of a woman whose life had been filled with happiness. She was happy these days to sit and relax in peace, enjoying the company of the other residents and looking forward to the visits of her family and old friends when they found time to stop by.

She set a few more careful stitches in the cross work sampler she was making. But a shadow fell over her hands and lap, making it hard to see. She looked up at the man who had appeared so silently, obscuring the sun, his form outlined with rays of gold, the sun at his back. The big shoulders and lean body were so familiar, she instantly smiled and said, "Ranger."

"Babe."

"It's been a long time, Ranger."

"You didn't forget me, though, did you?"

"No….No, of course not."

"You look beautiful, babe, how are you?"

"I'm good, Ranger. You look good too—really—um, young though."

"Yeah well that _he'll always be thirty_ thing, it's a curse."

He reached out and tucked a curl behind her ear, his fingers warm, his touch as gentle as ever. The silence grew.

Ranger said, "What are you doing there, babe?"

"Oh. I am making a sampler, it's sewing, you know."

"Huh. I never pictured you sewing."

"Well, my granddaughter taught me, she thought I should finally learn to do something—useful—with my hands."

"You have grandkids?"

"Yes. Joe and I were blessed with three children, did you know that?"

"No."

"And I have, oh—a half dozen grandkids at least."

"Why don't you live with any of them?"

"Well, after Morelli died, I didn't want to be a burden. You remember how my dad hated having my Grandma Mazur live with us…and she and I were a lot alike."

"She was a handful."

"So, Ranger—what did you do with your life? After you left Trenton, after the bounty hunting stories stopped and we were finished?"

"Ah. It's classified."

"Of course it is."

"A mission went FUBAR…."

"I wish I had known…"

"It was a long time ago, Steph, it's not important." He gestured at her handwork, obviously looking for a subject change. "What does that thing say, babe?"

"Okay, well, I'm not real good at this but you can probably read it."

She spread the linen out on her lap and he leaned in to look more closely. Stephanie caught a whiff of Bulgari and clean cotton and gun oil. _Proust was right, scents really do bring back memories_ ,she thought sadly. She had added to her education during her years as a stay at home mom, reading the classics, trying to be something, well, better.

He smiled a little and read the words on her sampler:

**It's Never Too Late to Live Happily Ever After.**

"Trite, I know," said Steph.

"No, not trite, babe. And true—so true. Come."

He held out his hand and she rose to stand beside him.

"Do you still drive a black Porsche?"

"Of course."

They walked together into the setting summer sun, together at last, the years rolling away like an old newsreel run in reverse.

And they were gone.

… … …

"Detective Morelli speaking."

"Ms Marisa Morelli?"

"Yes."

"This is Pleasant Hill Nursing Home, in Point Pleasant. We have sad news, I'm afraid."

"Oh! My Nana?"

"Yes. She left us peacefully this afternoon."

Marisa stared at the phone and frowned. "You mean she _died _or she packed up and effin' left?"

The person on the line sighed sadly.

"She has left us, left this world, I'm afraid. Her heart just —gave out. But...she looked so happy, sitting there on the porch. Believe me, Ms Morelli, Mrs. Morelli went in peace."

… … ….

Ranger smiled at Stephanie. He said, "Are you okay?"

She smiled back and gestured to the people far below them. "Idiots. If they only knew…."

"I love you, babe. I always have."

"I know, Ranger, I always loved you too—and I always will."

**And they—um—lived? existed? happily ever after.**

* * *

A/N-I saw that sampler in a catalog and the devil made me do it! Don't throw things, please.


End file.
